


Aliit ori'shya taldin

by MandoGab



Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A-Wing's crash, Angst, Clan Wren, Durning season 4, Heavy Angst, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian mother, Mother Hera, Multi, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Ursa Wren, Rebels, The Clone Wars (mentioned), Yavin 4, crashing, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: Mandalorians are tough, but they're not indestructible.Ursa Wren always did everything to save her own family.Hera Syndulla has always tried to create a family for people who didn't have it.When Sabine suffers a serious accident, they stand side by side to help the girl. Both became very important for the young girl. Both deserved to be called mother...
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Ursa Wren, Sabine Wren & Ursa Wren
Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Aliit ori'shya taldin

Smoke escaping from the control panel filled the lungs. She began to cough, trying to get rid of the scratching dust, but the result was only getting heavier breathing. Sabine pulled the reins toward her as she tried to raise the small ship into the air, but A-Wing refused to cooperate.  
There were individual voices in the communicator, interrupted by clicks and noise. She wanted to say something, but only a strangled moan came from her throat.  
Her heart was beating like crazy. Her desire to surrender crossed her mind, but it was only a short moment. Tears stood in her eyes as she looked ahead, toward the Yavin 4 landing site.  
It was supposed to be only a short, simple mission. And it was before everything fell into dust.  
She clenched her hands at the controls, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, ready for a collision with the planet's surface.  
She had never been sensitive to the Force, but now she felt it flow through her. How he joins her scattered pieces into one whole.

"For rebellion, for freedom, for the family," she whispered, just before A-Wing hit the ground with all his might.

***

"Sabine!”

The scream tore the silence that was as deep and as dark as ever. Puffs of thick smoke rose from the A-Wing. The ship was heavily battered and its outer part was on fire. Zeb was the first to be at the crash site with a handful of rebels who immediately started putting out the fire, which began to spread very quickly.

"Faster, faster! We have to get her out!" Lasat shouted, helping men deal with the flames.

"Spectre 2 to Spectre 4, describe the situation.” Comlink buzzed and the voice said, but Zeb didn't answer right away.  
It was only when he was assured that they could handle the fast action.

"Here Spectre 4, Sabine had a hard landing. We try to control the fire, we need support. Ah... and you should prepare the medbay, it looks like-"

Darkness.  
Zeb covered his eyes with his shoulder to look back at the A-Wing, which was just burning a moment ago. The back of the ship was in complete shreds due to a sudden explosion that nobody expected. Lasat rubbed his face quickly, getting rid of the dust, then stood up. He ran to the nearest man, but he saw no signs of life.

"Zeb!" Ezra's scream seemed to come from afar, though he was only a few meters away. However, the young boy passed Lasat, as did Hera and the rest of the crew. They headed for the ship, toward the girl trapped in the iron arms of the machine. Zeb followed them, assessing the situation quickly.

"We need to hurry up!" He shouted, not hearing his own voice very well. An earlier explosion damaged his hearing for several minutes.

"I'll get her out," Ezra offered, focusing his attention on the ship's locked cabin. Together with two men, they tried to get to the pilot, even using saws to cut the bent metal. Zeb watched the scene from a distance, not wanting to disturb the crew. Hera looked around for the stretcher that was to appear in the near future. And it was during this waiting that she tried not to think about how severe the girl's condition was.

"Carefully," Hera asked as two rebel pilots carried Sabine onto a stretcher. They only nodded, arranging the girl and covering her with a bedspread. They turned on the repulsors, heading with the rest of the Ghost crew towards the base, more specifically towards the ship equipped with the medbay. Hera walked right next to him, looking at the Mandalorian with tears in her eyes. Undoubtedly, the girl was in a critical condition, still unconscious.

The woman was stopped by medical droids, asking for a moment to examine the girl and accurately assess her condition. Twi'lek woman didn't want to leave Sabine alone, but she knew that this time she had to trust the medical staff, she could not do anything alone.

"She's tough, Hera. It will definitely come out of it,” Ezra said quietly, but without enthusiasm. His words were also devoid of conviction, they sounded empty. He received no answer, only a soft sigh.

Zeb sat down against the wall, looking somewhere ahead. In his life he saw many catastrophes in which ships crashed into space or collided sharply with the earth. In both cases the pilots did not have the slightest chance of survival. When he saw Sabine, he had the impression that only a miracle had saved her. They couldn't be sure that the girl would live the next day, but he hoped that it would happen.  
They couldn't lose her. She was part of the crew, part of this family. She was his younger sister.

Suddenly he realized something. He looked up at Hera, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Hera," he said to her quietly. "We have to let _her family_ know."

"I'll do it when we know more," she replied without adding a word.

She was eagerly awaiting news of Sabine's condition. She hoped that she could stabilize her somewhat, but she also had to be prepared for the worst. There were tears in her eyes.  
She treated Sabine like her own daughter, not just as a pilot or a weapon specialist. She was much more than that. She belonged to this family.  
She will always belong to them.

***

Hera had been waiting for the connection with the leader of the clan Wren for several minutes. She tapped her fingers nervously on the top of the crate on which she placed the holoprojector. She was always thinking in her head the words she would like to start this conversation with, but it wasn't that easy.  
The hologram flicked several times, and a moment later Ursa Wren appeared in person. She looked surprised when she saw Hera.

"General Syndulla, has something happened?" She asked, not knowing what to expect. Twi'lek sighed quietly, having no idea how to convey such hopeless news. However, she dared to look into the eyes of the woman, bearing in mind the bonds that connected her with Sabine.

"Countess, Sabine ..." she began, and Ursa held her breath, sensing anxiety in Hera's voice. "Sabine is in a very bad condition. It landed with damaged engines, crashed on the runway to Yavin 4. It was immediately pulled out of the wreck, but its condition is serious." 

"How much?"

"It's very likely that-" she broke off, but didn't have to finish. Both knew perfectly well what words should be said. Ursa stared at rebel for a moment, but she said nothing. Hera could only think what was going on in the woman's head. 

"I'll come as soon as possible.”

Ursa finished the conversation, feeling a huge weight set on her shoulders. For several hours she felt strange anxiety, but she thought that everything was due to the current situation on Mandalore, which was becoming more and more serious. This message pinned her much harder.  
Tears welled up in her eyes, though this had never happened before. She was a tough warrior, an invincible clan leader, she had no time to drown her sadness in tears. Now everything around has lost its meaning.  
The throne room was full of Mandalorian warriors who were waiting for her orders and were able to carry them out at any price. Ursa, however, could not make any decision.

"Mother?" Tristan suddenly appeared next to her, his worried gaze not escaping her attention.

"I have to get to Yavin 4 immediately," she said, taking back the mask she was wearing every day. She was a serious clan leader again.

"You can't leave now if they find out you left Krownest-"

"Sabine was seriously injured, I have to be with her when," she paused. These words hurt too much. In addition, Ursa in her heart of hearts believed that not speaking them out loud would put her death away from the intention of taking her treasure. She may never have been an exemplary mother, but Sabine was her daughter, now needing her support. She couldn't disappoint her. Not once again.

"I will prepare the cell for flight," he replied, seeing the determination on her face. He knew that she would fly there no matter what. They couldn't risk now, so he made that decision. "I will stay at Krownest and take care of everything. Should I give my father news?"

"No, I will inform him myself," she said quietly, taking the helmet in her hands.

"All right," he sighed, then headed for the door. However, he stopped still and turned to her. "Tell Sabine that I love her."

"I'll pass it on," she whispered. "Tristan? Thank you," she added, and he just nodded.

He left her private quarters, leaving her mother alone with her thoughts and tears.

***

Hera shuddered again as the door opened and someone came inside. She didn't look up, still staring at Sabine's delicate, pale face. She slowly brushed the back of her hand with her thumb, not wanting to damage her further.

"Mon Mothma sent me, you shouldn't be hanging out here." She heard Kanan's worried voice. The man was right behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, sending warm waves that were supposed to calm her down a little. Hera sighed softly, blinking quickly to get rid of her tears.

"That's the only thing I can do for her now," she said, never taking her eyes off the girl.

"Mandalorian ship got permission to land."

"Do you think they'll want to take her away?" She asked after a moment of silence. Kanan couldn't answer that question. Hera let out a breath, then stood up. The man embraced her, standing for a moment, surrounding her with arms in which she always felt safe. She smiled slightly, inhaling his characteristic smell, calming her thoughts a bit.

"Everything will be all right, dear," he whispered in her ear.

"I will go to greet Ursa," Hera only replied, stepping away from Kanan, then headed toward the landing pad. The man only sighed quietly, then followed her. Perhaps he couldn't see Sabine, but he looked back at her, giving her a gentle smile. It took almost a miracle for the girl to survive the next night.  
However, he felt that the Force was among them, much stronger than before.

***

Ursa stopped halfway up, noticing her own daughter, almost completely motionless. Her chest lifted slightly, and the oxygen mask supplied the gas she needed to live. She hadn't tried to imagine her condition before, but now that she finally saw her, she couldn't believe her eyes. The medical droid buzzed softly as he drove past Ursa, heading for the exit. When the door closed just behind him, only Ursa and Sabine remained in the room.  
The older Mandalorian felt an icy shiver run down her back. Someone could watch the tears gathering under his eyelids, but there was no one else besides her unconscious daughter.

She approached, sitting next to Sabine. Looking at her face, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. It didn't matter being a tough warrior or a ruthless leader. First of all, she was now a mother, a mother whose fate could deprive her only daughter.

"Sabine," she whispered, feeling her emotions take over her. Until now, she has tried to hide them with all her might. Even in front of my own family. It was the only way she could protect her. She lost too many members to let others go, especially Sabine.

"Tristan asked me to tell you he loved you so much," she whispered, placing her hand gently on hers. Her skin was warm and pleasant to the touch, but Ursa seemed completely different than usual. Not that she had the opportunity to hold her daughter's hand too often. The woman felt bad thinking of how much she had lost all these years. Desiring to protect her own child, she pushed them away. "He wanted to come with me, just like your dad, but the situation was a bit complicated on Mandalore. They will be here as soon as possible."

Ursa was never a person who would gladly show affection to anyone. She would never expect the situation she was in now. When Sabine escaped from the academy at Mandalora Ursa, she was completely sure that the girl would manage. Everything depended on her. And now?

"Your alright?" Behind her she heard a quiet, calm voice belonging to Hera Syndulla, the most eminent rebel pilot. She nodded, though the gesture was far from the truth. "I won't disturb if I sit here for a moment?"

"No, of course not," Ursa said, just glancing at the woman for a moment. Until now, they had no opportunity to get to know each other live, but none of them thought that it would take place in such circumstances. Hera sat on the other side, looking worriedly at Sabine's covered eyes. This look did not escape Ursa, who imperceptibly began to look at Twi’lek.

Suddenly, both looked toward the door, which was opened, and two medical droids entered the room. Hera knew what that meant. She rose with a sigh, then headed for the exit. Crossing the threshold, she glanced at Ursa, meeting her uncertain look.

"We should let them work," she said softly, smiling slightly.

Ursa didn't really trust the droids, but in this situation she had no choice. She rose heavily, as if the weight thrown on her back was too great. However, she straightened up, taking her serious pose back. Without turning back, she left the cabin.

Outside, she met with some of Sabine's friends who were sitting by the wall, probably waiting for some information. She also saw Ezra walking back and forth. For a moment she wanted to approach him, but she rejected the idea. Instead, she headed toward the direction Hera had gone.

"General Syndulla," she began, and when pilot turned to her, she sighed softly. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, I just... my name is Hera," she smiled slightly.

"Ursa," Mandalorian said, reaching out her hand. Twi'lek hugged her. "I have a request for you, Hera," she began.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see Sabine's cabin and... and talk about my daughter," she said quietly, looking around. She noticed her private guard by the fighter she had flown by. She dismissed her with a wave of her hand as soon as they took a few steps toward her. They were safe here.

"Alright, come with me," Hera replied, heading for the deck of the Ghost.

***

The Mandalorian crossed the threshold of her daughter's cabin, looking around with obvious curiosity. The room was extremely colorful. The walls were covered with graffiti in every possible place. Hera followed her. She would never have thought that this serious woman she had for Ursa was so delighted with her daughter's work. In the eyes of the Mandalorian, however, she saw the truest joy.

"When Sabine was tiny, she painted wherever she could reach," the woman began, without turning to Hera. She touched one of the paintings gently, as if she did not want to damage it. "Nobody could stop her, no one tried over time. Her entire room was covered with colored shorts. We wanted to enroll her in the Mandalore Academy so that she could develop her talent. We wanted her to have a normal life."

"But instead, you chose an Imperial Academy for her," Hera replied with a slight reproach. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but she couldn't help it. Ursa looked at her. "I'm sorry," she added, feeling the lump in her throat.

"No, no, you're right. Sabine was born in the second year of the Clone Wars, in the Death Watch's camp."

Hera looked at her in surprise. She heard about this Mandalorian organization, gathering warriors in opposition to the then ruler of Mandalore. 

"You couldn't know that, I never told Sabine. I didn't tell her about my past, I wanted something much better for her. After the end of the clone wars, I returned to Krownest with the intention of starting a normal life as I always wanted for my own children and clan. Bo-Katan became the Mandalorian leader, but one of the traitors got along with the Empire." She paused, and Hera saw a void in her eyes. She knew the feeling perfectly. Although she didn't remember the war well enough, she was still a child. She knew, however, that the scars remained forever. During these few years, each of them lost their loved ones, maybe they lost their faith more than once, but both decided to survive because they had someone to live for. 

"We were given a choice. Clan Wren wasn't ready for another war, not after everything that happened to us. I would do everything not to have to choose the side of the Empire, but we didn't have the slightest chance to defeat the Saxon clan, not to mention the entire army of trained stormtroopers."

"Is that why Sabine attended the Imperial Academy?" Hera asked, and Ursa nodded immediately.

"It was one of the conditions. She was adopted to the Academy at the age of seven. We haven't had a chance to see her all these years. Only the results were sent to us. She was doing really well. I didn't want it for her, but I couldn't do anything. Saxon tied my hands,” she said, sitting down at the small table just below Sabine's bunk. "When she fled, we were accused of treason, but managed to alleviate the situation. That's how I lost my second child. They took Tristan to serve. Then everything changed."

"Did you see Sabine when she ran away?" Hera asked a question.

"No. We only received a warrant when she became a bounty hunter,” she replied, looking down. "I used to blame her for it all, but she did nothing wrong. It was my fault."

"Sabine doesn't judge you," Hera said confidently. "When she joined us she didn't mention a family. We only found out about you after a while, although even then she avoided the subject."

"What was it like when you first met?"

"Distrustful," she said. This one word defined the girl in a perfect way. That Sabine.

"Were you ready for this role?" Ursa asked, looking at Hera with her seriousness. "You know, be a mother for her, later for Ezra."

"No," Hera replied truthfully. "When Sabine joined us, I had no idea about children, let alone teenagers," she said, smiling under her breath. "She didn't cause much trouble, but she was... different. She went through a lot and all I knew was that he wanted to help her. Nothing else mattered. She stayed with us as Spectre 5.

Ursa looked down. She felt guilty for the whole incident. When Sabine came home to help free her father from the hands of the Empire, she believed that she would stay with them. However, she could not demand that of her daughter or delude herself that everything would return to normal. In her heart, she wanted her back. She wanted to have her daughter again, she wanted to feel her mother again.

"I can't lose her," Ursa whispered.

"She is a Mandalorian and your daughter," Hera said quietly, reaching out her hand. The woman looked at the pilot and she gave her a gentle smile.

"Mandalorians are tough, but they're not indestructible," she added. Hera sighed softly, then looked down. She saw how much it costs this woman to keep her emotions in check. They could judge Ursa as a mother and as a leader, but Hera did not intend to do so. She didn't know her very well, only from the stories of Ezra and Kanan. Sabine herself did not mention her mother. The woman was not sure what caused this state of affairs, but she did not ask about it.

"She will come out of it, Ursa," Hera whispered, and her companion looked up at her. Their hands joined in a friendly embrace, full of warmth and support.

"She is very important to you, just as you are important to her."

"I'll never be as important as you," Hera assured her. "She will always love you the most in the world. _You are her mother_."

"I would never have been able to do it without your help." Ursa smiled slightly.

Hera knew Sabine like almost no one in the galaxy, but she knew that she would never ever replace her real family. Ursa didn't have to be the perfect mother, she didn't always have to agree with the opinion of her daughter. It was enough that she supported her, trusted her and loved her. Nothing else mattered.

***

Ursa sat next to her daughter, holding her multi-colored helmet. In the Mandalorian tradition, they were usually decorated only with clan colors. She herself, as the leader of the Wren clan, had full armor only in two colors - gold and gray.

The woman looked at the details of her daughter's helmet and her own. Above the visors was the image of an owl, her eyes. It could have meant the wisdom of the Mandalorians, but Ursa knew it was something more. This symbol also showed belonging, full devotion to the group to which the countess once belonged.  
The woman put her helmet aside, then adjusted the blanket her daughter had covered. A moment earlier, she had received the full report on Sabine's condition. It wasn't good, but the chances of survival were increasing by the hour. Ursa felt it would only be better. She promised to stay with her overnight. She might not be needed, but she just wanted to sit with her.

She took her hand, lightly stroking the top with her thumb.  
Until now, she didn't realize she missed moments of peace and quiet. She was raised to fight, trained as a warrior, not as a mother, who she became for the first time twenty years ago. Ursa remembered those days perfectly, full of anxiety and fear for the life of the little daughter born in Death Watch's camp...

She promised that she would protect Sabine forever, that she would not let her hurt. And just a few years later she gave her away. She didn't regret anything as much as leaving her in the Imperial Academy. Ursa never wanted to join the Empire, but she had no choice. She had to protect her own family, at the price of her only daughter's life.

She could blame herself, but both lived on, there was no need to go back to the past.

***

Sabine felt someone's presence in the room.  
And they weren't medical droids that had been fighting for her life for the last few hours. The warmth that spread through her heart was so strangely familiar and at the same time deeply buried. It took root a long time ago to be reborn suddenly. It wasn't just any warmth. Over the past years she has met various varieties. Now she felt... love.  
She tried with all her strength to open her eyes, give a sign to the person who was with her. The person who was holding her hand. The person who believed in her. She wanted to see her own mother.

***

Sabine's hand moved gently.  
The eyelids rose slowly, though the eyes needed time to get used to the sharp white light. She blinked several times, finally giving in to the pleasant, safe darkness. The silence was interrupted only by the buzzing of old machines, used to support the lives of pilots. Sabine wasn't sure exactly where she was or why she couldn't move any of her limbs. Her thoughts were filled with one great unknown that only time could solve.

The young Mandalorian parted her lips slowly, very gently. She wanted to raise her hand, but her body was immediately pierced by severe pain, preventing any movement. She had to let her know that she had not given in to death.

"Mama," she whispered so softly that she wasn't even sure these words left her mouth. However, it had to happen, because the person sitting next to her suddenly stood up, leaning over her. Even though Sabine's eyelids were slightly ajar, she couldn't see anything at all. She could only feel the presence of a loved one, a person whom she missed deeply in her heart.

"Sabine," Ursa whispered, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer and let them run down her cheeks. Emotions took complete control over her. She always tried her best to keep them in check, this time she was unable.

"Ni ouacyi."

Sabine's voice was weak and the words not completely understood. The woman, however, smiled broadly through her tears at the pleasant tone. She brushed some of her hair away from her daughter's forehead, gently placing her hand on her cheek. She felt like a girl loosening under the influence of this touch.

During an emergency landing, she had a helmet on her head, which probably saved her from immediate death. Beskar was the hardest metal known in the galaxy and Sabine almost matched his strength.

"Ni kar’tayli, ad’ika," Ursa said quietly, unable to hide the real happiness. 

Sabine tried to smile, but any movement caused her a lot of pain. Her mother's voice, however, calmed her down, lulled her to sleep almost again.  
She couldn't always count on her. Ursa was never a mother she could have dreamed of. Still, she was here now, when everything suddenly fell apart. Despite her own affairs and problems, she came here. She came for her own daughter who needed her.

" _Ni kar'tayli gar, Sabine,_ " she whispered, then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the hair. "Jii, gar enteyo udesiir."

Ursa smiled, then assured that everything was all right, she left the room. Her eyes glistened with a new glow.  
Ezra looked at her. He could have sworn he saw Ursa Wren's smile for the first time.

***

"Just don't charge here without me too much," Sabine laughed, looking at Ezra and Zeb, who had accompanied her on their way to the ship.

It was decided to move the young girl to Mandalore for some time. In field conditions, treating such extensive injuries would not bring the best results, and there, under the constant care of doctors, it was possible in a much shorter time. Sabine wanted to fight as soon as possible, so as not to leave her family for too long without the best explosives specialist. They needed her and she needed them.

"We'll wait for you as much as you need," replied Zeb. "And we're training a little bit at this time so you don't send us to the boards when you get back."

The three of them laughed honestly.

Sabine wanted to sit on a stretcher on which they tried to transport her to the cell, but it was impossible at the moment. She felt bad about the fact that everyone's attention was directed to her. Throughout her life she tried to be independent, deal with everything alone. Now she was dependent on the help of others. The situation was strangely new to her, but if she wanted to get back into shape quickly, she had to get used to it.

"And remember, take care. Don't push yourself too much, Sabine," Kanan advised, having listed a few points on his list earlier. The Mandalorian rolled her eyes funny, but gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes, yes I know. You say it at least the third time that day," she said. Jedi shook his head.

"I'm worried about you. I need to make sure you take care of yourself when I miss you," he whispered, as if it were the real secret.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss you all," she said, and when the droid murmured, her lips parted in a wider smile. "Yes, Chopper, you too."

Hera approached her only when everyone else said goodbye to her. She sat down on the bunk she was laid on, adjusting the blanket she was wearing to the Mandalorian. Sabine smiled weakly, feeling a sudden wave of sadness pierce her.

"Hera, I," she began, pausing to find the right words. "I want to thank you. For accepting me then many years ago. For trusting me, for raising me. For being like a mother to me and for the love you gave me. I would like to be able to repay you one day," she said, feeling tears under her eyelids. Hera smiled gently, placing a hand on her 20-year-old's cheek.

"You're like a daughter to me, Sabine. You have always been and always will be important to me" she whispered. She tried to control her own emotions, but she saw how much it costs a young girl to contain them. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mandalorians have a proverb that reads: _Aliit ori'shya taldin_ ," Ursa, standing next to her, said. For a few moments she was observing everything that was happening around her daughter, feeling warm in her heart. This little crew really loved Sabine, despite everything that happened, she was important to them.

"What does it mean?" Ezra asked, listening to a language he didn't know.

"Family is more than just blood," Sabine replied, smiling slightly.

Hera looked up, crossing her eyes with Ursa, who gave her a grateful smile.  
Sabine looked around her friends, feeling unimaginable happiness, feeling that she belonged to the most unique family in the galaxy.  
To the family she loves over her own life.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a – English
> 
> Ni oyacyi – I’m alive.  
> Ni kar’tayli, ad’ika – I know, dear  
> Ni kar'tayli gar, Sabine – I love you, Sabine  
> Jii, gar enteyo udesiir – Now, you need to rest 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this one-shot!  
> Stay save!


End file.
